1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit suitable for driving a driven element such as an electro-optical element, a method of driving the electronic circuit, an electro-optical device, an electronic device, a method of driving the electronic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, displays using an organic electroluminescent (EL) element have been drawing attention. The organic EL element is one of the current-driven elements whose brightness is set according to a driving current flowing therethrough. In an active matrix driving mode, in order to accurately obtain the brightness, it is necessary to compensate the different characteristics of transistors constituting pixel circuits. As a method of compensating the different characteristics, a voltage programmed mode and a current programmed mode have been suggested.
Moreover, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-255251, which is earlier filed by the present applicants, a compensation method of Vth is disclosed.